leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Udyr/@comment-5605969-20130718015400
So many comments on SGU! Well, thats to be expected. But I digress. What i am here for today, though, is the possibilities this champs kit possesses. Now, as you all may know, Udyr plays in a unique mode known as stance mode (F*** OFF SONA! YOU HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON WITH THIS GUY). Every skill has 6 secs cooldown, effects last 5, so on. The easy thing about Udyr is his simple kit. It's literally a color play. That is the easy thing. The hard thing about Udyr, the thing to master(kinda), is the stance combos. Like you create a code, Udyr creates a set of attacks. You have 4 attacks, so there are a few possibilities (some better than others). Not only that, it's versatility in skill evolution makes him in to one of the most flexible champs in the game. Now here's what I'm here for. Udyr has a few combos that, as you play him you start to undersrand. You can go P(hoenix), Ti(ger), Tu(rtle) for epic damage and sustain; Ti, P for more AP damage and pushing power; B(ear), Turtle to run away sticky situations, etc. However, one of the skills he has in his kit seems way too straight foward and hard to combo: Bear Stance. Now, before you rage, I know his Bear is very important, as it's the skill that makes him better at chasing and running, but the thing is, it's hard to make it combo with anything. First, the speed boost is short (with CDR its spammable though), making it not so good as a Combo opener (only if ganking). Also, I feel after stunning a guy, that I am immobilized for a while. Finally, the speed boost lasts 2 secs. The global CD lasts 1.5 secs. So it's hard to use it to keep up with a champ like Garen, whose MS lasts a long time and can use it with E efficiently. Now I ain't saying the skill needs buffs, but I'd like to see something that made me want to stay in that form. I mean, lets face it: Ypu stay in Tiger because of the extra AA power. In Turtle for the lifesteal. In Phoenix for the cone. In bear, you stun a guy EVERY 6 SECS. After i stun him, I wont stay there looking, I will use another combo, another skill. There is literally nothing making me want to stay in bear (maybe in 2 vs 2, or 3 vs 3. Let's face it, you wont run around in a teamfight trying to stun every one. You'll stun one or 2, then use a combo with turtle to help u tank the dmg) So I think that the Bear stance needs something extra, like applying griveous wounds or shreding (ignoring could work too) a small percentage of the targets Ar/MR. This is what I think. Pls tell me what you think. PS: I still love Udyr, and play with him a frequent number of times. PPS: I also love his skin. PPPS: for those too lazy to read here's the TL;DR: Udyr's skills work like a sequence. All have an ability that persists if u stay in a stance. Bear's is useless after you proc it. Needs something more.